


I Wish (That I Could Fly)

by erscathartic



Series: Song Fics. [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Self-Harm, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, josh isnt actually in this, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erscathartic/pseuds/erscathartic
Summary: Tyler finds himself at the top of the clock tower.Based off of Bullet by Hollywood Undead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song- Bullet by Hollywood Undead
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> Be safe.
> 
> Honestly not my best work but I was in a mood and this happened.

_My legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of the bottle is my only friend_

Tyler isn’t sure how he got to the top of the small town’s clock tower, but he’s not too worried about it. He looks out over the city, at the blotches of dark trees, the sprinkles of lights. The town looks pretty from up, like there weren’t starving families and criminals living in it, making it dirty. Like his father wasn’t out hooking up with a hooker while his mom got high (off of what, he wasn’t sure). Tyler’s gaze switches from the town to the nearly empty bottle of gin in his hand. Gin isn’t his usual preference, but it was working just fine for him, considering this is the last bottle in the cupboard. Considering this is his last drink.

_I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone_  


The light illuminating from clock tower is enough to help Tyler make out his wrist. He was never one to work on his wrist; on such an obvious place (he preferred his stomach). However, his wrist looked like a pretty good place to work on at the moment. The vein pops out, circulating his blood throughout his body. His skin is nice and smooth around his wrist. Tyler figures if he is going to go through with this, he might as well go all out. So he goes to work on his wrist. Tyler is surprised how easy it is.

_My legs are dangling off the edge, a stomach full of pills didn't work again_  


A breeze rustles the trees around him, makes his legs sway and bump together over the edge of tower. Tyler was never really afraid of heights, and now is no exception. The height is almost exhilarating to him; it makes him feel like he is invincible, like no one can stop him (someone should stop him). He is above everyone, can see anything, can feel everything. He’s never felt like this before, not even when he swallowed half a bottle of pills and was still able to run a mile to the hospital all by himself (he passed out as soon as he stepped foot inside).

_I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone._  


It’s the exhilaration that allows him to do it, the rush of adrenaline about being so high up (a gun didn’t seem to have as much excitement as the clock tower). Tyler chugs the rest of the gin, cracks the bottle against the tower, and leaps. He seems peaceful as he plummets towards the ground. Peaceful as his body makes impact with the ground and bones crunch and blood splatters. Peaceful among the people running around, screaming, crying, pointing. Peaceful. Gone. Gone. Gone.


End file.
